


Повелитель Теней

by White_Kou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он зажат в угол, но еще не проиграл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повелитель Теней

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Squalicorax

Комната по эту сторону — копия его собственной.

Та же кровать, шкаф и стол. И безликие женские портреты на стенах. Те же клочки изорванной бумаги на полу. Стул и раскачивающаяся красная петля над ним.

По эту сторону скучно. И все, что ему остается — ждать.

Он лежит на кровати в ботинках, рассматривая ползающие по потолку Тени. Липкие и грязные, они копошатся над головой, булькая и беспокойно перешептываясь. 

— О чём разговор? — спрашивает Адачи и скалится, наблюдая за оживлением вверху.

Тени спешно расползаются, срываясь и громко шлепаясь на пол. Превращаются в грязный блин и затихают в надежде, что он не сдвинется с места.

Адачи думает, что они похожи на ящериц — стоит наступить на скользкое, лоснящееся чёрным тело, как оно тут же разделяется на два, оставляя под подошвой слабо трепыхающуюся «конечность». 

За пределами комнаты — страх. Он стелется густым туманом, заползая холодной рукой под пиджак, слезами оседая на кончиках волос. Туман шевелит петлю над стулом, и Адачи пару раз поддается, накидывая красный шелк на шею. 

Он проводит кончиками пальцев по гладкой ткани, и зажмуривается, вспоминая, как сорвал этот шарф с той сучки. Сучки, которая ему отказала. А потом умерла.

Плакаты на стенах смеются, шурша своими обрывками-щупальцами. Да, и это тоже дело его рук. Это он обклеил стены плакатами Мисузу Хиираги, а затем медленно, лоскуток за лоскутком сдирал с них бумажную кожу. Это он ножом выковыривал ей глаза, представляя, как остаются на их месте кровавые дыры. Это он срезал её губы, мечтая о крике, в котором кривилось бы красивое, с идеальным макияжем лицо.

Адачи садится на стул, вытряхивая из пачки сигарету, и видит Тень, осмелившуюся подползти слишком близко. Одно движение — и маска, величающая это пятно грязи, раскалывается, в безмолвном крике шевеля очертаниями рта. Она уменьшается и теряет форму, медленно вытекая сквозь пол, и от этого зрелища Адачи тонет в ослепительном ощущении превосходства — он снова убил, он смог, он победил!

Так долго вести игру, чтобы быть загнанным в угол — о, нет, еще не конец! Адачи знает, что само веселье еще впереди, ведь туман сгущается, а значит, скоро, совсем скоро два мира сольются. И тогда с людей спадут их маски. А без масок...

— А без масок вы не больше, чем здешние кучки дерьма! — кричит он в туман.

Призрачный хор волнуется, накатывая, подобно волне, и порождает новые Тени — такие же бесформенные и бестолковые. Низменные желания, трусливые помыслы — здесь они материальны. Здесь все по-честному.

Сознание выплевывает идеальную картину: разрушенная Инаба скалится провалами разбитых окон, подмигивает заревом десятков пожаров. Да, проклятый городишко заслуживает именно такой участи. Идеальный мир, его собственный. Мир, который создал он сам. Посмотрим, сможет ли шайка подростков разыскать его здесь.

Адачи ступает на неровную, изъеденную туманом дорогу. Ярость расправляет крылья за спиной и Тени бегут в ужасе. Его трясет от возбуждения — острого и пьянящего, того, которое охватывало его во время убийства. Настоящее, искреннее чувство принимает реальную форму. Адачи смотрит в глаза своей истинной сущности. Сущности, которая хочет разрушать и править.

Он слышит знакомые голоса в тумане — за ним пришли. Злая ухмылка рассекает губы в предвкушении. 

Что ж, пора начинать.


End file.
